nin_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Kart Special
Sonic Kart Special is an new game for the Nintendo 3DS and Daytime Studios from Sonic Kart (series). There are new character, new courses and karts, bikes, wheels and gliders. Modes *Grand Prix *Time Trials *VS *Coin Runner *Balloon Battle *Shine Runners *Bob-omb Blaster *Double Dash *Story Mode Playable Characters Starting Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog - Medium *Miles "Tails" Prower - Light *Knuckles the Echidna - Medium *Amy Rose - Medium *Shadow the Hedgehog - Medium *Silver the Hedgehog - Medium *Bowser - Heavy *Dr. Eggman - Heavy *Yoshi - Light *Koopa Troopa - Light *Cream the Rabbit - Light *Rouge the Bat - Medium Secret Characters *Eggman Nega - Heavy *Espio the Chameleon - Light *Tikal the Echidna - Light *E-123 Omega - Heavy *E-102 Gamma - Cruiser *Vector the Crocodile - Heavy *Charmy Bee - Feather *Jet the Hawk - Cruiser *Wave the Swallow - Cruiser *Storm the Albatross - Cruiser *Dry Bones - Light *Blaze the Cat - Medium *Mii - Any Downloadable Characters StreetPass Characters *Big the Cat - Heavy *Metal Sonic - Cruiser *Marine the Raccoon - Medium *Fang the Sniper - Medium *Mighty the Armadillo - Cruiser *Baby Yoshi - Light *Spike - Cruiser SpotPass Characters *Bean the Dynamite - Light *Goomba - Feather *Piranha Plant - Cruiser *Red Lakitu - Light *Wiggler - Cruiser *Sonic the Werehog - Heavy *Mephiles the Dark - Medium Via StreetPass Characters *Thwomp - Heavy *Bulborb - Cruiser *Blastoise - Cruiser *Wario - Cruiser *Waluigi - Medium *Psyduck - Light *Rambi the Rhinoceros - Heavy *Squawks the Parrot - Light *Grotle - Cruiser *Torterra - Heavy Shopping Characters *Boom Boom - Heavy *Sumo Bro. - Heavy *Bark the Polar Bear - Cruiser *Cheese the Chao - Feather *Draglet - Feather *Stingby - Feather *Winky the Frog - Medium *Killer Whale - Heavy *Boo - Feather *Bob-Omb - Feather *Ray the Flying Squirrel - Light *Super Sonic - Medium *Classic Sonic - Light Non-playable Characters *Carnotauruses *Ice Gators *Jaws the Sharks *Koopa Troopa (species) *Toad (species) *Tiki Goons *Tiki Buzzes *Tiki Tanks *Whittles *Screaming Pillars *Pidoves *Foonguses *Bellsprouts *Gothitas *Miltanks *Magbies *Deinoes *Pinecoes *Solosises *Vanillites *Klinks *Natus *Xatus *Egg Pawns *Ellie the Elephant *Quawks the Parrot *Enguarde the Swordfish *Shuckles *Heracrosses *Seedots *Nuzleafs *Shiftries *Corsolas *Remoraids *Octilleries *Delibirds *Stantlers *Emolgas *Heatmors *Durants *Sewaddles *Timburrs *Tynamos *Eelektriks *Keldeos Rivals *Big Bob-omb *Funky Kong *King Boo *Wart *Blooper *Chain Chomp *Bowser Jr. *Dry Bowser *King K. Rool *Giga Bowser *Venusaur *Charizard *Galvantula *Druddigon *Scolipede *Krokorok *Camerupt *Gigalith *Darmanitan *Haxorus Items *Rings *Speed Shoes *Invincibility *Shields *Extra Life *Chaos Emeralds *End Panel *Checkpoints (Star Posts) *Warp Ring *Item Box Courses Ring Cup *Green Hill Zone *Marble Zone *Lava Reef Zone *Flying Battery Zone Wisp Cup *Planet Wisp *Star Light Zone *Chemical Plant *Sky Sanctuary Chao Cup *Rooftop Run *Seaside Hill *Speed Highway *Casino Night Final Cup *Water Palace *Mushroom Hill *Emerald Coast *Radical Highway Unlocking Criteria Main Characters *'Eggman Nega': Win 50cc Ring Cup *'Espio': Win 50cc Wisp Cup *'Tikal': Win 50cc Chao Cup *'Omega': Win 50cc Final Cup *'Gamma': Win 100cc Ring Cup *'Vector': Win 100cc Wisp Cup *'Charmy Bee': Win 100cc Chao Cup *'Jet': Win 100cc Final Cup *'Wave': Win 120cc Ring Cup *'Storm': Win 120cc Wisp Cup *'Dry Bones': Win 120cc Chao Cup *'Blaze': Win 120cc Final Cup *'Mii': Win all Cups on 150cc, 200cc, Mirror and Backward. Downloadable Characters *'Big': Receive 5 StreetPass connections. *'Metal Sonic': Receive 10 StreetPass connections. *'Marine': Receive 15 StreetPass connections. *'Fang': Receive 20 StreetPass connections. *'Mighty': Receive 25 StreetPass connections. *'Baby Yoshi': Receive 30 StreetPass connections. *'Spike': Receive 35 StreetPass connections. *'Bean': Receive 5 SpotPass connections. *'Goomba': Receive 10 SpotPass connections. *'Piranha Plant': Receive 15 SpotPass connections. *'Lakitu': Receive 20 SpotPass connections. *'Wiggler': Receive 25 SpotPass connections. *'Sonic the Werehog': Receive 30 SpotPass connections. *'Mephiles': Receive 35 SpotPass connections. *'Thwomp': Receive 1000VR. *'Bulborb': Receive 2000VR. *'Blastoise': Receive 3000VR. *'Wario': Receive 4000VR. *'Waluigi': Receive 5000VR. *'Psyduck': Receive 6000VR. *'Rambi': Receive 7000VR. *'Squawks': Receive 8000VR. *'Grotle': Receive 9000VR. *'Torterra': Receive 10000VR. Shopping Characters *'Boom Boom': 10 coins *'Sumo Bro.': 10 coins *'Bark': 10 coins *'Cheese': 20 coins *'Draglet': 20 coins *'Stingby': 20 coins *'Winky': 30 coins *'Killer Whale:' 30 coins *'Boo': 30 coins *'Bob-omb': 40 coins *'Ray': 40 coins *'Super Sonic': 50 coins *'Classic Sonic': 50 coins Category:3DS Games Category:Sonic Series Category:Sonic Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Racing Games Category:Pokémon Games Category:Pikmin Series Category:Mario Kart Series Category:Mario Kart Games